Pasta!
by pinecat
Summary: Hibiya and Konoha are left together for dinner! What happens and what does this have to do with pasta? HibiyaxKonoha, Rated T for kissy and precautions.


**So recently I've joined this fandom.**  
**And as usual my spur of the moment writing abilities immediately came to live after viewing these two's brief interactions and automatic love of this shipping... Though this shipping apparently isn't that big...**

** Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

"Shoo off you pest!" "But Hibiya I'm hungry!" Konoha drawled as he was swatted in the face with a sweltering hot pasta spoon. Hiyori had gone off to the city to meet up with some old friends (and brag about her new boy crush). Leaving Hibiya and Konoha to fend for themselves at the apartment. And with nothing to do but listen to Konoha's stomach growl and watch sappy shows, Hibiya decided it was a good time to make dinner. After a few minutes of squabbling over what to make, they finally agreed on some simple spaghetti- minus the meatballs.

At first it seemed simple enough, waiting for the water to boil and putting sauce in a pot to boil. But as he absently tasted the sauce and added in a few different spices, Hibiya felt a looming shadow appear behind him. "Can I help you Konoha?" Hibiya practically hissed as he shuffled over to a cabinet to place the spices back. "Um, would you like some help?" Konoha replied taking a step over to the steaming pot of boiling water. Annoyed but not quite angry, Hibiya shook his head and opened a pack of noodles. "No thank you, but please stand somewhere else so we don't have an _incident." _Hibiya said emphasising while politely shoving Konoha away from the pot, putting in the noodles, and pulling out a plastic pasta spoon in one swift movement.

In turn receiving, but not seeing, a very kicked-puppy look from Konoha who merely backed up a few feet and pondered what to do. For a few peaceful minutes it stayed in a quiet atmosphere. Konoha watching as Hibiya stirred the pasta and turned on the stove top for the sauce, the tv still going in the background for noise. Then something terrible happened. Konoha's stomach growled and he had an idea! He stepped forward, put out a long arm and stretched over Hibiya's head reaching for the pasta still in the boiling water... _**Thwack! **_

Konoha's hand was quickly swiped back as Hibiya flared and turned around to face him. "What do you think you're doing!? You could burn yourself doing that!" Hibiya roared as he took out the plastic spoon where it'd previously been lying limply in the pasta pot. "G-getting some food?" Came Konoha's unsure and confused answer. "Well you can't get some right now. Unless you wanna burn your freaking hand and get me yelled at by Hiyori. Shoo off you pest!" "But Hibiya I'm hungry!" And as their petty argument thrived on, they failed to notice the boiling pots. That is until Konoha looked behind Hibiya and abruptly asked, "Is that suppose to be like that?"

Surprisingly that ended the argument and further discussion as Hibiya instantly snapped into action and moved faster then Konoha thought was possible. And before he could register what was happening there was a big bowl of pasta shoved at him and he was sitting at the dining table with a glass of water and a fork. A panting Hibiya sitting opposite.

"W-_nom nom-_ow! Thart wash anashing!" Konoha said between fork fulls. Hibiya just veined a smile and tired started to eat. Only half way through his own, Hibiya looked up to see Konoha finished and staring attentively at him. Feeling awkward and pressured under the unforgiving stare Hibiya went back to eating his food and ignored the shift as Konoha got up from the table. He also ignored him as he walked over to his side of the table. What he couldn't ignore though was the light tappter on his shoulder.

As he turned to face him Hibiya felt more uncomfortable. What did he want now? "Y-yes Konoha-" Was all Hibiya could say before Konoha pressed their lips together while cupping his hands around his face. Still too shocked and rigid to do anything, Hibiya shut his eyes and froze. But as he stay still he gently felt Konoha's tongue press against his lips asking for entrance. Not knowing what else to do but oblige he opened his mouth and let Konoha's tongue explore. It was an odd feeling as they both tasted like spaghetti and garlic. But it was also unexpectedly relaxing and soon Hibiya was kissing back too, both their tongues exploring and enjoying the other. By the time they both pulled away, breathing was a god given and a small dribble of saliva connected between the two.

When he'd finally gotten his breathing bad to normal Hibiya quickly put the pieces of what just happened back together... "Thanks for always making such amazing food!" Konoha cut in right before Hibiya could begin his freak out and skipped into the kitchen for seconds. Hibiya was still about to go off when in burst Hiyori and her bags! Quickly getting Hibiya to rush to her side and helping her carry them to her room. While they were doing that Konoha smiled at the pasta pot. '_And secretly, though you'll never know Hibiya, that kiss was for me.' _

* * *

**And there! Hopefully this won't bite me in the ass in the morning. Anyway, my first attempt at writing french kissing done at 3 in the morning! Damn my timing's marvelous... Any those who have been trailing my recent works have probably noticed the amount of kiss scenes there are. But to be honest they're mainly happening because I'm slowly trying to build the courage to perhaps be a bit more... Intimate in my future pieces. But those probably won't be happening anytime soon if this is at all the failure I think this turned out to be. Anyway, no flame comments please and I hope this wasn't too horrid. **

**~PineCat**


End file.
